


Need

by Sharky456



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Kinda?, Sex, soft smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:08:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23419489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharky456/pseuds/Sharky456
Summary: Waverly's need for Nicole
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 10
Kudos: 170





	Need

**Author's Note:**

> Short little one shot, a bit soft a bit smutty.

Waverly wasn’t used to feeling like that. The constant need. No, she wasn’t used to it at all. But when Nicole was on top of her, between her thighs, she couldn’t help it. She needed to feel her.

Soft hands trailing over Nicole’s shoulders, wrapping around her wrists, twisting in short red hair. She needed to touch her.

When she was with Champ, she had hated that. His hands on her, his weight on her, his arms around her. It made her feel claustrophobic. When they had sex; she would ride him, tolerated his hands on her thighs and little else.

When Nicole flips her on her stomach and slips the strap on back inside her, the feeling of her hands grabbing her waist is almost as good as the thrust they accompany. But Waverly needs to touch her, she pants and gasps. Chiselled arms reaching behind her and flailing momentarily until sweet purchase is found on the redhead’s thighs.

The need only intensifies. Waverly needs to see her. She twists her torso, locks eyes with Nicole and again reaches for her. A single hand scratching down firm abdominal muscles before it settles for wrapping around Nicole’s wrist.

“I like when you’re close to me. “ she moans.

Nicole, ever the thoughtful lover, leans over her. A clever mouth latches on Waverly’s shoulder blade.

“I need you close to me. “ she rasps.

Strong arms wrap around Waverly’s front and effortlessly pick her off the bed. Her back presses against Nicole’s chest. The redhead’s thrusts slightly inhibited but the position makes Waverly feel them a lot more.

The back of her thighs against Nicole’s, her back against her chest, the strong hands cupping her breasts. Its euphoric to Waverly. It only escalates when Nicole wraps a firm fist in her hair and tugs.

When Nicole drags her fingers down her own abs and taps on her clit Waverly flinches and cums.

A strangled “I love you” escapes her lips.

Nicole stiffens behind her and sharp teeth scrape against the nape of Waverly’s neck.

She shivers as her orgasm continues to rage inside her. Limbs twitching and muscles clenching uncontrollably. Only held in place by a steadfast Nicole.

Minutes later when she’s almost calm. She’s laid down against her lover’s chest, gentle hands running through her hair.

“I love you too, baby. “

Her wife whispers in a kiss against the crown of her head.


End file.
